Sea, sexe and sun Mais surtout sexe !
by psychogirl25
Summary: BIENVENUE CHEZ LES NUDISTES CONTEST du forum DAL : Le maire venait de m'annoncer une sacrée nouvelle. Des nudistes ? Sur ma plage ? Pas pour très longtemps alors !


**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez lire les autres OS participants au concours sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon, où se feront les votes.**

**Sea, sex and sun… Mais surtout sexe !**

Le mois de juin arrivait, apportant avec lui les beaux jours que confèrent l'été. Je profitai de la fraîcheur matinale pour me rendre au marché sur la place du village. J'aimais bien y venir car ça me permettait d'échanger avec les autres habitants. J'avais l'impression d'être plus sociable ainsi. En effet, la maison que j'avais achetée se situait aux limites de la commune. Je passais un peu pour la recluse de la société. Je l'avais avant tout choisi car elle possédait un petit accès direct vers la plage quelques mètres plus bas. Et puis comme je travaillais à la maison, je voulais un endroit calme et qui poussait à la rêverie. A la rêverie ? J'écrivais des livres à mes heures perdues – mais comme je ne travaille pas, toutes mes heures sont perdues ! J'avais suffisamment de succès pour me permettre de vivre paisiblement.

Je continuai mon chemin à travers les allées du marché, appréciant les étals gorgés de fruits et légumes de saison. J'en profitai pour remplir mon panier de toutes sortes de mets.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Mademoiselle Swan ! » Cria quelqu'un derrière moi, me courant après.

En réalité, c'était le maire qui me hélait. Il ne me voyait pas souvent alors le marché était l'occasion parfaite pour me donner les dernières nouvelles du village.

« Ah Mademoiselle Swan, je tenais vraiment à vous voir aujourd'hui. Vous savez que l'économie de notre village n'est pas au top de sa forme. Alors lors du dernier conseil municipal, on a décidé de mettre nos dernières ressources dans le tourisme. Mais malheureusement, vous êtes la première concernée car la plage au bas de votre maison est dans notre ligne de mire. »

« Oh oui c'est un peu dommage car tous ces nouveaux arrivants risquent de perturber mon calme. Mais si c'est pour le bien de la commune, je veux bien faire une concession pour les mois de juillet et août. »

Je vis le maire se gratter le crâne, en signe de profonde gêne. Que m'avait-il caché ?

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Swan, on s'est dit qu'une plage classique n'attirerait pas les touristes. Ils vont sûrement préférer se rendre dans les villes voisines qui possèdent plus d'infrastructures. Alors nous avons décidé que nous devions viser un certain groupe de la population. Les nudistes. »

Je lâchai mon panier sous le choc. Nudistes ? Comme dans gens tous nus ? Gens qui ne portent pas de maillots de bain à la plage ? Devant chez moi ?

Je n'avais pas de mots pour exprimer mon désaccord. Déjà qu'ils allaient empiéter sur mon espace, il fallait encore qu'ils se comportent comme des… êtres primitifs incapables de s'entourer d'une peau de bête !

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais je vous préviens dès maintenant, vous allez le regretter ! » Je ramassai mes fruits et légumes qui s'étaient répandus sur la chaussée et partis d'un pas décidé chez moi.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que je ne voie de paires de fesses à l'air depuis ma terrasse. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était que le début des vacances. J'avais peut-être une chance de voir mon été paisible.

Seulement voilà ! Un matin, ou plutôt un midi car j'avais fait une grasse matinée assez importante, ma plage était envahie !

Il y avait une famille qui pique-niquait, un couple qui jouait au badminton, un groupe de jeunes hommes se passaient la balle dans la mer… aucun n'avait de maillot ! J'étais maudite !

J'étais furieuse contre le maire de m'avoir imposé cela. Il n'avait aucun droit de m'obliger à supporter cette vue ! Bon je devais avouer que ces garçons étaient plutôt agréables à regarder mais ce n'était pas une raison. J'étais gênée de les voir dans leur plus simple appareil.

Je décidai d'aller me détendre dans mon jardin, à l'opposé de la plage. Et puis, j'avais besoin de m'avancer dans mon prochain livre. Il parlait d'une jeune fille qui venait d'emménager chez son père dans une petite bourgade perdue sous la couche nuageuse. Elle rencontre une famille étrange et tombe amoureuse du plus jeune des fils. Pour le moment, j'en étais que là, mais j'avais l'intention de transformer mon histoire en quelque chose de plus fantastique.

Cependant, l'inspiration ne me vint pas. J'étais tellement énervée que je ne pouvais écrire et moins j'arrivais à écrire et plus je m'énervais encore.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution, je ne survivrai pas à cet été à ce rythme !

La journée passa lentement et j'évitai de regarder par mes fenêtres. J'arrivai ainsi à les oublier.

Chaque jour se déroulait de la même manière. Je me levais, regardais par la fenêtre, observais ces personnes, m'énervais puis quittais la maison. Autrement dit, mes vacances se passaient à merveille. C'est de l'ironie bien sûr !

Je cherchais partout de l'aide où je le pouvais. Au début, j'avais pensé à les déloger de manière officielle mais mon avocat m'avait dit que c'était une plage publique et que la commune l'avait allouée aux nudistes. J'avais donc laissé tomber cette option.

C'est comme cela que je me trouvai au téléphone avec Emmett, mon grand frère. Il avait toujours aimé faire des blagues, parié sur n'importe quoi… On était extrêmement différents mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nous détester. On était comme les deux doigts d'une main.

« Alors Belli-Bells, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Je sais bien que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Eh bien, j'ai un petit, enfin en gros, problème à la maison, sur ma plage en réalité. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser diplomatiquement mais apparemment je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. J'aurai besoin de certaines de tes capacités. »

« Et quel est ce problème envahissant ? »

« Les naturistes. »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas que ces monstres te pervertissent où te fassent du mal. »

Emmett réagissait toujours violement…

Il habitait à presque deux heures de chez moi. Il était plus proche de la grande ville à cause de son travail.

Et donc deux heures et demie plus tard, il entra chez moi, sans prendre la peine de frapper, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Coucou sœurette ! Ton appel ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Je suis en vacances et je m'ennuyais à mourir dans mon petit appartement. Enfin de l'action ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il alla s'installer dans ma chambre d'ami. Mais ce qui me fit le plus rire fut lorsqu'il sortit de sa Jeep son « sac de sauvetage » qui contenait des jumelles, un kit de survie, son sac de couchage, des fusées de détresses… Il prenait très à cœur la mission que je lui avais confiée.

« Bien, femme, va remplir le ventre de ton homme pendant qu'il réfléchit. »

Je pouffais à sa plaisanterie. Mais d'un côté, il avait raison, il mangeait comme un ogre et mes faibles provisions ne le contenteraient jamais.

Je pris mon sac à main et les clés de ma voiture et partis en direction du centre commercial dans la ville voisine.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je pris un charriot à l'entrée du magasin. Je commençai par prendre un pack de vingt-quatre bières, plusieurs sortes de sodas. Puis je continuai mon chemin vers les pizzas surgelées, les pâtes, les sucreries, les gâteaux apéros… Je décidai aussi de prendre des choses plus saines car je savais qu'il adorait ma cuisine notamment mes lasagnes.

Une fois mon caddie remplit à ras bord, je me dirigeai vers les caisses. La caissière, qui me voyait de temps en temps, parut choquée par la quantité astronomique de nourriture sachant que d'habitude je remplissais à peine un panier.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, Emmett était vautré sur mon canapé devant un match de baseball. Il ne changerait jamais. Il m'aida à rentrer toutes les courses et commença à me raconter son plan.

On devait commencer par les observer plus en détails afin de connaître leurs habitudes, comme par exemple voir si c'était toujours les mêmes nudistes sur ma plage ou s'ils changeaient selon les jours.

Ensuite, il faudrait trouver une solution pour les faire fuir. Et enfin, on devait s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas de sitôt.

Le plan d'Emmett me plaisait bien et j'étais persuadée qu'il serait efficace. Rien ne résiste à Emmett.

On s'attaqua à notre mission dès le lever du soleil. Mon frère avait tout prévu. Il avait monté une sorte de palissade le long de la barrière délimitant ma terrasse afin qu'on puisse se dissimuler. Il avait installé mes transats ainsi que le parasol et la glacière gorgée de boissons fraîches et de gâteaux. On était à présent parés.

Vers huit heures du matin, les premiers nudistes apparurent. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était : ils étendirent leurs serviettes, ôtèrent leurs tongs, leurs tee-shirts… et leurs sous-vêtements.

Emmett était fou de rage qu'ils osent se déshabiller sans aucune pudeur.

La foule grossissait d'heure en heure jusqu'à ce que ma plage soit noire de monde. Le soleil était à son zénith et les gens qui s'animaient jusqu'à présent s'installèrent sous leurs parasols, la chaleur les épuisant.

La journée se termina ainsi. Emmett et moi avions bien observé les gens afin de mémoriser leurs visages et de pouvoir les reconnaître s'ils revenaient.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, nous décidâmes de faire une soirée feu de camp rien que tous les deux.

Nous descendîmes sur ma plage. Emmett installait un petit feu pendant que j'étendais les couvertures et ouvrais le paquet de marshmallows.

On passa une bonne heure à nous raconter les derniers évènements de notre vie. J'appris qu'Emmett avait rencontré une fille qui lui plaisait beaucoup, Rosalie. J'étais contente qu'il cherche à se poser car il avait toujours vécu de sexe et d'eau fraîche. Mais à presque trente ans, il se devait de rechercher la sérénité.

Néanmoins, à mon plus grand malheur, notre paix fut troublée par de grands éclats de rire qui se rapprochaient. Des silhouettes apparurent faiblement éclairées par notre feu. Des gens. Nus. Merde !

« Bonsoir ! » Nous salua un des jeunes gens qui venaient d'arriver. Il nous souriait grandement. Je fronçais les sourcils, guère heureuse de les voir débarquer alors que je passais une merveilleuse soirée avec mon frère.

« Bonsoir. » Lui répondis-je froidement en détournant le regard. Je trouvais dégradant le fait de lui parler, surtout que son sexe se trouvait directement sous mes yeux.

« Ouh la la, pas besoin de nous agresser, on ne dérange personne. »

« Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'en réalité, vous nous dérangez. Nous n'avons rien contre votre mode de vie, chacun ses préférences. Mais comprenez-nous aussi. Nous habitons dans la maison juste derrière. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne venait sur cette plage et nous pouvions jouir du calme qui nous environnait. Mais depuis votre arrivée, tout cela a disparu. Je ne peux plus me prélasser sur ma terrasse car je suis gênée de vous voir si peu vêtus. Le bruit que vous faites m'empêche de me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon roman. Et maintenant que nous retrouvons un peu de paix et que nous décidons de passer une soirée rien que tous les deux, vous débarquez ! » M'énervai-je.

Je leur avais fermé leur clapet. Je me levai, éteignis notre feu, refermai la glacière et traînai Emmett derrière moi. Je n'avais plus le cœur à faire la fête.

Je rejoignis ma chambre et me couchai sur le champ. Je voulais que cette journée se termine.

Le lendemain, Emmett essaya de mettre en place la deuxième étape de son plan : faire fuir les nudistes. Il avait installé ses fusées de détresse un peu partout sur la plage. Il les avait reliées à un boitier disposé sur ma terrasse. Lorsque la foule atteindrait son maximum, il devait appuyer sur le bouton. Il escomptait leur faire peur et ainsi les faire fuir.

J'aimais bien son idée, mais j'appréhendais que celles-ci fassent un accident. Je voulais juste leur faire peur et en aucun cas les blesser.

A quatorze heures, le spectacle put commencer. La plage avait atteint saturation. Il ne restait qu'à appuyer. Ce qu'Emmett s'empressa de faire lorsque la pendule de mon salon sonna les deux coups de quatorze heures.

Le show était grandiose. Les fusées de détresse s'envolèrent dans les cieux l'illuminant d'orange. Plus bas sur terre, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants couraient partout dans un moment de panique.

Je montrais de l'indifférence face à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Je n'étais pas heureuse de voir cette apocalypse mais je n'étais pas pour autant triste car enfin je pourrai me réapproprier ma plage.

La journée du lendemain fut enfin calme. La plage était vide. Je pus m'avancer dans mon travail, plusieurs chapitres furent écrits. Emmett dut repartir chez lui car il y avait eu un petit accident chez son voisin du dessus et la fuite d'eau avait traversé le plancher.

Ma nuit fut calme et reposante. J'avais l'impression que tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés, comme s'ils reposaient tous sur les épaules de ces hommes sans maillot de bain.

Ce fut la sonnette qui interrompit mes doux rêves. Je quittai donc la chaleur de mon lit et passai rapidement mon peignoir en soie. Qui pouvait bien me rendre visite ? Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis…

En ouvrant la porte je trouvai une personne qui m'était inconnue.

« Bon matin. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. On s'est rencontrés il y a deux jours lorsque vous étiez avec votre copain en soirée feu de camp. »

Il ne ressemblait pas à mes souvenirs. Il faut dire qu'il faisait nuit et qu'à cet instant, il était… habillé.

« Ah oui. Je me souviens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Lui demandai-je.

« J'aimerai vous parler. Je peux entrer ? »

Je m'effaçai et le laissai pénétrer mon antre. Il observa mon environnement, posant les yeux sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Je le dirigeai vers ma terrasse et lui désignai un fauteuil.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai de la bière, du soda, de l'eau et du jus d'orange ? A moins que vous vouliez du café ou du thé ? » L'interrogeai-je nerveusement.

« On va peut-être éviter la bière à neuf heures du matin vous ne croyez pas ? Un jus d'orange fera l'affaire. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je rougis furieusement, ce sourire était tellement craquant… Je partis me réfugier dans la cuisine. Lorsque je fus calmée, je revins avec nos deux verres.

Il me remercia et commença directement la conversation.

« Bien. En fait, je suis ici pour vous parler de notre petit différent avec cette plage. Vous savez bien que cette plage n'est pas VOTRE plage mais une plage publique qui d'ailleurs nous a été allouée par le maire. Je comprends que notre présence puisse vous déranger, surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas adepte de ce genre de mode de vie. Alors je suis ici pour essayer de trouver un compromis avec vous. »

« Eh bien, ça pourrait se faire. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

« Je vous demande de nous accorder une seule soirée. Vous la passez avec nous et vous laissez vos préjugés chez vous. Si vous concevez que nous sommes des personnes normales et non des psychopathes primitifs alors on pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il y ait quelques jours par semaine où la plage resterait vide. Comme par exemple du dimanche minuit au mardi minuit ? »

Sa demande était tout à fait légitime. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me balader en tenue d'Eve parmi des inconnus.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. Je comprends que vous essayez d'arranger la situation et c'est très noble de votre part. Mais cependant, vous m'en demandez un peu trop. Je ne souhaite pas participer à une soirée sans mes vêtements. Je suis trop pudique pour cela. » Avouai-je en rougissant.

Il sembla réfléchir à mes paroles, essayant sûrement de trouver un argument pour me contredire.

« Dans ce cas, on pourrait accepter que vous ne portiez qu'un paréo. C'est un bon compromis non ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Quand a lieu votre soirée sur la plage ? »

« Vendredi soir. »

« D'accord, c'est noté. Passez donc ce jour vers 17h et je vous donnerais ma réponse. »

« Parfait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et merci pour le jus d'orange. » Conclut-il toujours avec ce sourire en coin. Il se dirigea vers mon escalier et rejoignit ainsi la plage et son groupe d'amis.

Nous étions mercredi et c'était le jour du marché. Je décidai de m'y rendre, histoire de me changer les idées.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le maire qui lui aussi faisait des achats. J'avais alors deux choix qui s'offraient à moi. Je pouvais faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi comme si de rien n'était ou je pouvais lui rentrer dans le lard et taper un scandale devant tout le village…

Néanmoins, j'avais réfléchi trop lentement et c'est lui qui m'aborda.

« Oh, Mademoiselle Swan. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Quelles sont les nouvelles à l'autre bout du village ? »

Non ! Il n'a pas osé !

« La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que je ne voterai pas pour vous aux prochaines élections. Envoyer les nudistes sur MA plage a été votre pire erreur. Ce n'est pas vous qui les voyez à poil à longueur de journée. Ce n'est pas vous qui ne pouvez plus prendre votre petit-déjeuner sur votre terrasse. Vous êtes un être abject Monsieur le Maire ! »

Après ces belles paroles, je tournai les talons et rentrai chez moi, mon panier vide.

Je passai le reste de ma journée à ruminer. Quel imbécile ce maire !

Ma journée de jeudi se passa sur ma terrasse. J'observai mes nouveaux voisins. Non, je ne suis pas une perverse qui aime mater les petits culs bronzés. J'essayai juste de les comprendre.

Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison et que je devais leur laisser une chance. Après tout, cela ne me ferait pas de mal d'ouvrir mon esprit étriqué à une nouvelle philosophie de vie.

Je me décidai d'accepter l'invitation d'Edward. Après tout, il avait accepté que je porte un paréo et puis il ferait nuit alors on ne verrait pas que je ne porte rien en dessous non ?

C'est sur cette résolution que je me mis à le chercher parmi la foule à mes pieds. Je le vis un peu à l'écart avec ses amis.

Je pris une grande respiration, me levai et descendis les quelques marches me menant à la bande de sable.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, essayant de ne pas regarder les gens qui m'entouraient. Quand il me vit approcher, il vint à ma rencontre, voyant bien que je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce milieu.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Euh oui, Edward. Je peux vous appeler Edward ? »

« Oui bien sûr, mais dans ce cas, je vous appelle Bella. »

« J'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition et je crois, enfin je suis sûre que je vais venir. En fait je voulais surtout savoir s'il fallait préparer quelque chose en particulier ? Une tarte, des trucs pour le barbecue ? »

« Oh non, surtout pas ! Vous être notre invitée. Vous n'avez qu'à vous présenter et vous amusez. »

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, à vendredi. » Terminai-je avec un petit sourire avant de repartir vers ma demeure.

OoOoO

Dix-sept heures de ce vendredi arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Edward se présenta chez moi comme convenu.

Lorsque je lui ouvris la porte il était évidement nu. Je ne pus retenir mes yeux qui se baladèrent sur son corps. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il était très bien bâti. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma contemplation. Je rougis fortement, honteuse de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage.

« Bien. On peut y aller. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Vous n'êtes pas prête. »

« Comment ça, je ne suis pas prête ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes beaucoup trop vêtue pour participer à la fête. »

J'avais essayé de faire croire que j'avais oublié ce détail et essayer d'y échapper, mais je crois que ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Je rougis, encore, et partis me changer dans ma chambre.

J'ôtai mon tee-shirt, ma jupe, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Heureusement que je restai épilée même si aucun homme ne traversait ma vie. J'aurai au moins le mérite de ne pas être l'incarnation de la forêt vierge.

Je m'enroulai dans mon paréo et le serrai fortement derrière mon cou. Je ne voulais pas à avoir à subir le moment gênant où il se détacherait, s'envolant dans le vent et moi, courant après, nue évidemment.

Je partis rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait sur la terrasse. Il était appuyé sur la barrière et j'avais une splendide vue sur son fessier parfait.

Quand il m'entendit arriver, il se retourna et me dévisagea.

Il me reluqua de longues secondes. Je priai tous les dieux possibles pour que ma tenue soit suffisamment opaque.

« Tu es très jolie Bella. Surtout que ce paréo ne cache pas grand-chose de tes divines formes. Je suis persuadé que tu t'intégrerais parfaitement dans notre communauté. »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, choquée de ses paroles. Il me prit la main et me tira à sa suite sur la plage.

Il me présenta à son groupe d'amis. Tous des dieux grecs pour tout vous dire. Pour le coup, je n'allais pas me plaindre de leur absence de sous-vêtements. Je pouvais me rincer l'œil, du moins tant que je ne regardais pas le couple de vieux tous fripés un peu plus loin.

La soirée débuta avec un petit apéritif très convivial. Les plus jeunes du groupe s'étaient chargés d'apporter de l'alcool et des sodas. Je bus cul sec un whisky coca car j'avais cruellement besoin de me détendre. Edward rigola face à ma réaction, comprenant sûrement sa signification.

Je passai la majorité de la fête avec lui. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres et je m'intéressais beaucoup à son mode de vie. Même si je n'adhérais pas, il était bon de se cultiver.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé autour du feu, les baguettes et les paquets de bonbons circulèrent. La nuit était enfin tombée et je l'avais accueillie avec soulagement, ne supportant plus le regard des amis d'Edward sur ma poitrine.

Malheureusement, vers minuit, la température avait bien chuté et je commençai à frissonner malgré la chaleur du feu devant moi.

Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, Edward s'était installé derrière moi et il me prit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle m'apporta un soulagement malgré qu'un unique tissu nous sépare.

Le groupe commençait à se dissoudre, ne restant plus que ceux de mon âge, c'est-à-dire Edward, Jasper, Alec, Démétri, Tanya, Jane et Jessica. Ils étaient tous d'agréable compagnie, sauf Alec et Démétri qui me faisaient froid dans le dos.

Edward commença à devenir légèrement entreprenant. Il avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre et faisait des caresses de plus en plus amples allant de ma poitrine à la limite de mon sexe.

Trop obnubilée par ses attouchements, je ne prêtais plus attention à ceux qui m'entouraient.

Il prit mes seins en coupe et les massa doucement, me faisant gémir. Il passa ses mains dans ma nuque et détacha mon paréo. Plus rien ne me cachait à la vue des autres. C'est à ce moment-là que je choisis de les observer. Ils s'étaient tous mis par couples, pas forcément hétéro, et nous fixaient.

Je sentis mon visage chauffé, je devais sûrement être très rouge. Etait-ce de la gêne ou de l'excitation ?

Edward n'en fit cure et continua son traitement sur moi. Ses doigts trituraient mes tétons en les pinçant puis sa main droite partit explorer des contrées plus au sud. Il frôla à peine ma fente, mais cela suffit à me faire voir des petites étincelles de bonheur. Il recommença son geste et cette fois-ci, je laissai mon plaisir s'exprimer en gémissant et en écartant allégrement mes cuisses.

Personne autour du feu de camp ne nous avait lâchés du regard. Et de me sentir observée fit couler mes jus en abondance. Edward glissa enfin une de ses phalanges dans mon antre charnel. Je criai de soulagement. J'avais très chaud et je cherchai ma délivrance. Il pompa ma chatte d'un doigt pendant que son pouce massait mon clitoris m'envoyant des décharges électriques. Il y pénétra un second doigt et pompa encore plus vite.

Je pouvais aussi sentir son sexe dur contre mes fesses et cela aidait à la propagation du feu qui brûlait mes entrailles.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, je me laissai complètement aller à toutes les sensations qui m'envahissaient.

Mon orgasme fut le signal et les autres purent aussi profiter de la soirée. Chacun se mit à embrasser son partenaire et à le toucher. La scène qui se déroulait devant moi était vraiment torride.

« Ma belle, choisit le couple que nous allons rejoindre. » Me chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

Le sens de ses mots ne me percuta pas. Je lui répondis simplement :

« Jasper et Tanya. »

Il se leva et m'aida à me mettre debout. J'avais encore les jambes flageolantes de mon précédent orgasme. Nous allâmes vers le couple désigné.

Edward me força à me mettre à genou vers eux. Il prit possession de la bouche de Jasper, lui roulant une pelle magistrale. Ils étaient tellement sexys surtout au niveau de leurs bassins. En effet, leurs sexes étaient érigés et ils se frottaient outrageusement l'un à l'autre.

Tanya vint vers moi et m'allongea sur le sable. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle aussi me donna un baiser hautement sexuel. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée par une fille mais j'appréciais énormément la situation. Elle fit glisser sa bouche vers ma poitrine. Elle suçota un de mes tétons puis fit la même chose à l'autre.

Mes paroles étaient incohérentes et ma respiration erratique. J'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur les garçons. Jasper était en train de branler le sexe d'Edward qui lui était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Tanya avait écarté mes jambes. Elle donna un grand coup de langue sur ma fente, puis un deuxième.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, les filles faisaient de biens meilleurs cunnilingus que les garçons. La boule de plaisir grossissait à vue d'œil et j'allais bientôt venir.

Cependant, Tanya s'arrêta à ce moment-là.

« Va donc rejoindre les garçons, ils n'attendent que toi. » Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se releva et alla s'incruster dans un autre groupe.

Je ne me fis pas prier, étant bien trop proche du précipice pour recouvrer un semblant de conscience. Ils m'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

Edward s'allongea sur le dos et m'emporta contre lui. Il m'embrassa doucement, mais suffisamment langoureusement pour maintenir le désir au fond de mon ventre.

Jasper utilisait mes jus pour lubrifier ma petite entrée. Il y entra un doigt qu'il fit bouger. Il repartit l'humidifier et revint sur mon petit trou. Cette fois-ci, il y fit pénétrer deux doigts.

J'étais tellement excitée que je ne ressentais aucune douleur.

Edward poussa sa queue en moi brusquement et je hurlai mon plaisir. Il fit quelques mouvements. Puis Jasper vint à son tour monopoliser ma chatte afin de mouiller son sexe. Edward reprit sa place pendant que Jasper se rendit dans mon autre trou.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien remplie que ce soir. Ils débutèrent leurs mouvements en synchronisation. Je ressentais tout. C'était parfait.

« C'est très excitant de sentir ta bite contre la mienne Edward. » Confia Jasper.

Leur vitesse redoubla et je fus projetée dans les cieux quelques minutes plus tard. Je les sentis se répandre au fond de moi au même instant. Je m'écroulais sur Edward à bout de force. Jasper se retint un minimum mais je voyais qu'il peinait à rester ainsi.

« Venez dormir chez moi. J'ai un lit king-size. » Les invitai-je.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et me suivirent jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous nous endormîmes directement, moi au milieu de ces Apollons.

Au petit matin, seuls Edward et moi étions encore dans le lit. Mon réveil indiquait 10h45. Jasper avait dû se lever plus tôt et, nous voyant enlacés, avait préféré nous laisser ensemble. À mon avis, il avait noté notre attirance durant la soirée de hier soir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais loupé le réveil d'Edward. Cependant, je revins vite à la réalité lorsque je sentis sa main caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

En me décalant légèrement vers lui, je pus sentir son sexe qui commençait à gonfler. Mon attention toute tournée vers le plaisir que ses caresses me procuraient, je frottai allégrement mes fesses contre lui.

Il écarta mes jambes le plus possible et il se faufila entre, tout en restant derrière moi. Il me pénétra. Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément. Notre position en cuillère avait rendu notre rapport presque… tendre, amoureux.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me resserrai pas fortement autour de son sexe lorsque la jouissance m'emporta. Cet orgasme avait été tout aussi fort que les précédents. Je devais bien avouer qu'Edward savait profiter de ses atouts.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda mon amant d'une nuit.

« Comme un bébé. Il faut dire aussi qui j'étais bien entourée et j'étais fatiguée. » Lui répondis-je.

« Et alors, as-tu passé une bonne soirée ? »

Et voilà la question à cent mille dollars.

« D'un côté, je me suis beaucoup amusée. Vous êtes tous vraiment sympas et de bonne compagnie. J'avais l'impression de faire une plage-party avec mes amis. Mais pourtant, je n'étais pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens dévêtus. Je pense vraiment que je ne pourrai pas rejoindre ce mode de vie. En communauté du moins. Je pense que je pourrai ôter mon maillot si je suis seule ou avec mon petit ami. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je ne vous importunerai plus avec ma plage. Vous pouvez rester tout l'été. Je vais finir par m'habituer à regarder ton magnifique fessier, surtout lorsque tu cours après le ballon de volley. » Avouai-je, taquine sur la fin de ma tirade.

Il sourit à ma remarque.

Le reste de l'été se passa calmement entre les visites de Jasper et d'Edward. J'avais arrêté de coucher avec Jasper mais il était devenu un agréable ami. On pouvait passer des heures à converser sur l'histoire, la littérature…

Lorsqu'Edward venait, on ne tergiversait pas, on allait directement au lit. Ces moments-là étaient de plus en plus merveilleux. Après avoir attisé le feu qui nous parcourait, on discutait sur la terrasse devant un verre. J'avais appris à le connaître. C'était avec un homme comme cela que j'aimerai finir ma vie.

Mais le jour de son départ, et oui il devait retourner chez lui, je compris que ce n'était qu'une amourette de vacances.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer le revoir l'été prochain…


End file.
